


Small Victories

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [143]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Nemesis, Episode: s04e01 Small Victories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “You blew up my ship, Carter.Myship.Mine!”“Okay,” she sighed. “Firstly, it wasn’tyourship.”





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Maritime Day’ (22 May). 
> 
> Episode tag for season 4 ‘Small Victories’... it’s a tenuous link. ;)

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like there’s something you want to ask me.”

Jack raised a brow at Carter’s observation, but didn’t answer, choosing to set the bottles of beer on the worktop instead.

After Thor had beamed the three of them back to the SGC earlier that afternoon and they’d briefed Daniel, Major Davis and General Hammond on what had happened, Jack had called for an impromptu barbecue and team night at his house. He glanced outside and saw the other half of his team relaxing on the deck and he couldn’t help but grin, because even though he and Teal’c were seconds away from death, Jack felt surprisingly upbeat and alive. It felt good, but also a little reckless; almost as if he didn’t yet have complete control over his emotions again. Either that, or he didn’t _want_ to keep them under control this evening, he wasn’t quite sure.

He let his gaze slide back to Sam as she put the finishing touches on the salad and moved around his kitchen like she belonged there.

He didn’t know why he had suddenly started to think of Carter like she belonged to him in _any_ way, but they’d grown closer during their week on P4X-234. Nothing had necessarily happened. Things had just...  _changed_.

“Is everything okay, sir?”

He pulled himself from his reverie to realize he’d been staring, so he shook his head and twisted the caps off the bottles.

“I’m fine.”

Not fully convinced, Sam studied him for a moment longer before she reached for the bowl of salad and turned to leave.

“Actually,” he said suddenly, surprising himself. “There was something I wanted to run by you.”

She set down the bowl and looked at him expectantly.

“Do you feel guilty?”

She frowned. “Sir?”

“You blew up my ship, Carter. _My_ ship. _Mine!_ ”

“Okay,” she sighed, although he could see she was trying to hide her amusement. “Firstly, it wasn’t _your_ ship. It belonged to the Asgard.”

“It was _The O’Neill_.”

“Exactly,” she nodded. “It was named _after_ you – and it was for the greater good.”

“Hmm,” he huffed. “You know, I think you’re starting to enjoy this just a little too much, Carter.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that little incident last year when you shot me.”

Again, she tried to hide her grin but wasn’t successful.

“That wasn’t you, sir. It was an alien impersonating you – and I’ve apologized a hundred times for it since.”

“Yes, well,” he said glumly, before he suddenly pierced her with a look. “I guess you could be forgiven – since both incidents ended with you saving the world – and me.”

The last two words slipped through his lips by mistake, and even though he barely vocalized the thought, the light mood that had been there moments earlier vanished and the slight gasp from Sam let him know that she’d heard him.

“How close was it?”

Her voice was equally as quiet in the otherwise silent kitchen and he met her gaze slowly; her bright blue eyes wide and tinged with apprehension and fear, as if she was afraid of his answer because she already knew what he was going to say.

“I asked Daniel,” she added, “but he wouldn’t tell me.”

He winced. “It was close.”

“I’m glad we managed to save you in time.”

“Me too, Carter,” he murmured. “Me too. I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you yet,” he added, needing to change the subject. “Thanks for saving my ass, Sam.”

“It was my pleasure.”

A light blush appeared on Sam’s face at her response, and he couldn’t help but grin at her sudden discomfort.

“Someday, I’ll make it up to you.”

“The next time we’ve to save the planet?”

Suddenly, Jack found the beer bottles before him fascinating.

“Actually,” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he picked at one of the labels. “I was thinking more along the lines of when there’s no more danger to be found.”

He held his breath and waited.

“Is that a promise?”

“If you want it to be.”

He forced himself to meet Sam’s gaze and caught the moment when she came to a decision, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” she nodded as she stepped forward to grab the salad bowl. She was halfway out of the kitchen when she hesitated and turned to face him.

“Someday… we’ll go fishing,” she said casually, her smile widening, before she disappeared out of his sight and Jack couldn’t help but grin.

He couldn’t wait for that _someday_.


End file.
